


Kidnapped

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: Doctor and Tardis interfering again! (Mentions of).





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/gifts).



Kidnapped!

 

As Ianto looked up at the stars

He felt a sense of loss.

The Doctor had dropped by today

And took off again with his boss.

 

"He cannot know, he must be told

That Jack's not his to take.

He better bring him back here soon

Or such troubles I will make!"

 

He stood and watched the night time clouds,

And wished and said aloud,

"Oh bring my Captain back to me

He said he'd stay. He vowed!"

 

At last the sounds around him changed,

The noises fading in and out.

"Dammit Doc, I told you No!"

Jack tumbled out with a shout.

 

"I promised him I'd stay here

And here I intend to stay!"

And Ianto ran into his arms

And the Doctor smiled and went away.

 

"I'm sorry love, he kidnapped me

And gave me this special ring.

To place upon your finger,

For immortality it will bring."

 

And so the couple stayed on Earth

And lived an endless life.

And eventually they traveled in space,

With the Doctor and his Tardis wife!

 

 

 


End file.
